Wish Upon a Star
by crystalblue19
Summary: Flaky never thought that she would find a little green bear on her lawn, and she most definitely never thought that she would bring the thing with her into her home. Flippy/Flaky
1. Chapter 1

**Yep decided to make another story. So, to be clear about what's going on, only Flippy is in his original animal form, Flaky and everybody else are humans.**

**xXx**

A small groan was heard as large crimson eyes blinked open, lifting herself up on her weary arms, Flaky groggily stood up from her bed.

Rolling her head around, the red haired woman lifted a hand to massage the soreness surrounding her aching neck.

It seems that she died again yesterday, and like always, she couldn't remember how she died. All she knew was that when she died it must have been from her neck being damaged fatally considering that it was still in pain from the day before.

Languidly making her way to the bathroom, Flaky stripped out of her clothes from yesterday, dropping them carelessly onto the ground as she stepped into the shower and twisted the knob to let loose hot water, hoping to soothe her neck.

With a contented sigh, Flaky stepped out of the shower when she finished and wrapped her body in a fluffy towel. Scooping up her clothes from the ground, the woman made her way to her bedroom with a small smile, the hot water did wonders for her tired body.

Dropping her clothes in a basket, she made her way to the windows and made sure to close the curtains before pulling her towel from around her to dry her hair.

Once she was dry and dressed, Flaky then started ripping her brush through her tangled hair, frowning in discontent at the amount of dandruff that fell from her hair with each stroke of the brush. No matter how hard she scrubbed her scalp, or what kind of shampoo she uses, Flaky could never rid her long hair of the flakes. Even Petunia with her OCD getting the better of her had once tossed a scared out of her mind Flaky into the shower and scrubbed the screaming girl's scalp brutally at one point.

By the end of it, all they got out of it was a traumatized, shivering Flaky and a disgruntled Petunia who eyed the poor girl's hair - that still had plenty dandruff powdered on top - with distaste.

After a while though, Petunia managed to control her extreme OCD a bit so that she wouldn't attempt to try to force Flaky into the shower everytime they met up.

Making sure that her brush was completely clean of any lingering dandruff, Flaky placed it back onto her dresser, deciding to head to the kitchen to find something to eat.

On her way there, she passed the living room window and took a glance outside. Pausing in her tracks, the red head moved closer to the window and squinted her eyes at something on her lawn.

"What is that?" She muttered to herself. There was something lime green lying in the dark green grass of her lawn.

She gnawed on her lower lip with her teeth, wanting to go out there and see what it is but at the same time paranoid that it'd end up being something that would get her killed.

Shaking her head, Flaky told herself to just forget about it and hopefully whatever that is on her lawn would leave. So, she walked away, preparing herself a bowl of cereal and tried to push the image of the lime green bundle to the back of her mind.

But as she took her first spoonful of cereal, Flaky found her mind wondering back to the thing on her lawn, could it just be a toy? Maybe Pop and Cub had walked by and accidentally dropped the toy on her lawn without noticing.

Maybe it was just some stray animal sleeping on her lawn, since she did live right next to the forest that housed all sorts of animals. Maybe one decided to wander out and take a small nap on her lawn.

Finishing her cereal, she got up and washed the bowl, still bouncing around all kinds of theories of what could be staying uninvited on her lawn.

Next thing she knew, the red head found herself once again at her window, staring out at the thing that was _still_ there.

Curiosity taking over her, the woman found herself pulling open her door and cautiously making her way to the thing on her lawn, it hasn't moved since she first saw it, so maybe it really was a toy. Atleast she hoped it was just a toy and not some wild animal that would maul her for just going near it.

Stopping just a couple feet from it, Flaky slowly bent down, not wanting to alert it by making noise if it really was an animal. Wide crimson eyes blinked in confusion as they took in what they saw.

It was a little green bear curled up on its side, clad in a camo jacket, with a dark green beret resting loosely on top of its furry head. There was also what looked like dog tags hanging from its neck.

A small smile made its way onto Flaky's frowning lips as she stared at the little army bear. "It's so cute." She whispered.

However, her eyes widened in horror when she noticed why this little bear was laying on her lawn. It was obviously knocked unconscious from its injuries, there was a large gash across its belly where she could see the blood beginning to stain the torn jacket.

She felt her heartbreak when her eyes wandered to its paws where she could see that the tiny green paws were skinned to the point where bone shone through the top of the paw.

What could have happened to this poor bear that ended up fainting on her lawn of all places? Was all she could think as she contemplated on whether or not she should help it.

She wanted to take it inside and help it, but at the same time she didn't, because she doesn't know what kind of personality it might have. It could be violent and attack her as soon as it wakes...but it could also just be a cute innocent animal that she could take care of.

She worried her lip once again as she fought with herself over what she should do. Suddenly, the bear shifted a bit, causing her to jump back with a startled squeak, lifting her arms up protectively.

But all that she heard was a pained whimper from the animal, she slowly lowered her arms and looked sadly at the bear who's face held an agonized expression as its paws shifted weakly.

Flaky carefully lowered herself to her knees and reached out for a nearby stick, wrapping her shaky fingers firmly around the thin wood.

With an audible gulp, the woman nervously pointed the stick towards the bear, and after a second of hesitation, Flaky pushed her hand forward and poked the bear softly in the side.

It merely released another whimper, not even close to waking up and attacking her.

Feeling a little bit safe at the fact that the bear wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, she set aside the stick and cautiously reached out towards the animal, making sure to be extra careful of its injuries.

Flaky lifted it and cradled it against her chest as she shakily pulled herself up from the ground and turned to head back inside, using her foot to close the door behind her as she felt the bear unconsciously snuggle against the warmth of her body.

Eventually, she made it to her room, and gently placed the bear onto her bed as she went into the bathroom to get her emergency first aid kit.

After removing the camo jacket - which was quite difficult to do without worsening its injuries - Flaky tossed it to the side, making a mental note to wash and fix it later.

Cracking open the kit, Flaky automatically reached for a cotton ball, pouring some alcohol onto it.

Chewing on her lip again - something that she noticed has become a habit when she was nervous - Flaky hovered the ball over the gash on its belly, scared that the pain might wake it up and cause it to claw off her face.

"I-I'm sorry little guy, this is gonna sting a lot." She whispered to it, praying that it wouldn't wake during the cleaning process.

Taking in a shaky breath, Flaky steeled her nerves, and lowered the cotton to swipe tentatively at the gash.

When the bear showed no reaction, Flaky began to feel more confident and proceeded to clean all the injuries.

Throwing the last piece of red tinted cotton ball in the trash, Flaky pulled back and looked at the tiny white bubbles surrounding the damaged skin, showing that the alcohol was doing its job in cleaning the cuts.

Putting away the bottle of alcohol, she then grabbed the roll of gauze and began to wrap up the little bear.

Surprisingly, the whole cleaning and wrapping process only took a couple minutes, and before she knew it, Flaky was packing up the kit and placing it back into the bathroom.

Going back to the lime green bear, the woman found herself staring down at it with a proud smile as she checked over her handiwork, feeling accomplished at the fact that its adorable face was no longer scrunched up in agony. Instead it looked like it was in a peaceful sleep.

Taking its beret and placing it on her nightstand, Flaky settled in on the bed next to the bear, lifting a hand to pet the soft fur on the top of its head.

She sincerely hoped that when the bear woke up, that it wouldn't rip her face off.

**xXx**

**If anyone noticed, the injuries that Flippy has is the same ones that he got in his kapow episode after the fight with the Tiger General, except I made them less fatal so that it would be less likely for Flippy to die after the fight.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**xXx**

The neon green bundle snuggled beneath a thin pale arm shifted a bit as the bear stirred from its much needed sleep.

It's little mouth pulled open to yawn, looking almost like how a lion would, it's miniature limbs stretching. Finally it's lids lifted to see it was in an unfamiliar place. The bear panicked, scooting out from the beneath the arm to stare at its surrounding, scared that it might've been taken prisoner by the Tigers.

But he calmed down once he realized that he was in no danger and stared at the red haired woman sleeping peacefully next to him. He cringed when he felt his paws sting painfully when he placed them on the mattress and looked down at his body in confusion.

He stared at his paws with wide eyes, flexing them slightly, only to feel another sting shoot up his limbs. He frowned deeply at the bandages wrapped around his middle, why was he so bandaged up? The last thing he remembered was hiding in Sneaky's body...

Whimpering a bit, the bear brought a paw up to rub at his watery eyes as he recalled what had happened to his teammates.

A groan caused him to snap out of his misery to the human next to him, watching her cautiously as she was roused out of her slumber. Crouching on all fours, the bear prepared himself for when she was fully awake, not sure if he should consider her a threat or not.

She blinked slowly, staring at the bear with a dreamy expression, still not registering his presence. He snuck closer, stopping only inches away from her.

When her blurry vision finally connected and shaped into the tiny animal in front of her, Flaky freaked. Her face contorted into a horrified expression, a high pitched scream shot from her, causing the little bear to cover his ears in response.

Still screaming, Flaky scrambled backwards until she fell off the bed with a loud thud. The bear removed his paws from his folded ears and edged his way to the spot where the woman previously was.

Laying down on his belly, he waited until small hands reached up to the mattress, a mass of red filled his vision as the human's hair came into view.

Carefully, her scared eyes peeked up to meet curious green eyes, she squeaked and ducked back down.

Popping his head over the edge, the bear stared in fascination at the cowering female, he slipped a paw down to pat her head. She flinched and ducked lower.

His little head tilted to the side as a confused sound slipped from his throat. When nothing happened, Flaky slowly looked up and stared back at him with her wide crimson eyes.

He smiled cutely, green eyes shining happily and Flaky soon found her lips smiling back at the adorable bear. She became entranced with his eyes, they were the loveliest shade of green that she had ever seen, reminding her of emeralds. They were even nicer than the twins or even Nutty's yellow-green eyes.

Cautiously, she brought up a trembling hand and warily passed it along the fur of his head. Her smile widened when he lifted his head, pushing it further against the palm of her hand. "I-I guess you're friendly than, huh?" She asked, sitting up so her upper body rested on the bed, causing him to back up a bit to give her room.

A slender finger moved forward to skim along the gauze around the bear, making sure nothing was loose. "You feeling better?"

He smiled, letting out a small noise to let her know that he was okay. "D-do you have a name?" She asked, eyeing his dog tags curiously.

She grabbed one and flipped it over, reading the scratched up name on the metal. "Your names Flippy?"

He nodded, and she was amazed that this little bear could understand what she said, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let him live in her house. He seemed harmless enough.

"Well, Flippy, would you like to stay here? You gave me a real scare earlier when you were there on my lawn." He nodded, but looked a bit perplexed at the part where she mentioned that she found him on the lawn.

"Oh yeah," she turned and grabbed his beret off the night stand, handing it to him. "I'll give you your jacket later, I need to wash it and fix it first."

Happily taking the beret, Flippy placed it back onto his furry head. Than he curled up onto the bed, making himself comfortable, thinking of how nice and soft it is compared to the ones at the base.

Flaky smiled softly and lifted part of the blanket to cover the bear. "Go rest some more, I'm going to fix your jacket than make you something to eat."

Flippy snuggled into the mattress and even though his paws and belly ached, he had to admit it was nice to be taken care of for once.

**xXx**

**Meh, this chapter is shorter than the first. -_-**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**xXx**

It was nice to be able to sleep in. For once not having to be waken up at four in the morning with a large brown bear yelling at you until you drug yourself out of the uncomfortable bed.

And so, Flippy took full advantage of the extra sleep. Turning onto his back and stretching out on the large mattress, dreaming of sunshine and tea time with his penguin friends, as he let out constant little snores.

Flaky had just finished washing the bear's jacket in the sink and was now hanging it up by one of the open windows. She would have just cleaned it in the washing machine but she was afraid that the tiny thing would have ended up getting lost in the large machine.

Once she got it hanging on one of the hooks on the window, the red head brushed her finger over the camouflage clad jacket. Examining the various holes that she would have to sew back up.

_Briiiiing!_

She was brought out of her thoughts from the sound of her loud house phone going off.

Leaving the jacket, the woman casually walked to the noisy phone, unaware of the disturbance it caused in the other room.

Light green eyes shot open and darted around the room frantically, rapid panting escaped the little bear as he was reminded of the horrible alarm that would go off whenever their base was being invaded.

Images of blood, gore and blue tigers flashed behind his terrified eyes, pupils constricting into tight little balls as the green of his eyes was overtaken by glowing yellow. His high pitched voice lowered into a deep guttural growl, teeth sharpening dangerously as he shot out of the bed, injuries only proving to be a minor annoyance as he snuck out of the open door.

The shrill ringing stopped when he spotted a red haired woman pick up a black device and held it up to her ear. "Hello?...Oh, hi Petunia!"

Taking careful, silent steps toward the female, the lime green bear reached up under his beret and pulled out his bowie knife that he hid in a section of the beret.

A pink tongue slipped over the shark-like teeth as he found himself inches away from his victim, contemplating on how he was going to take down the large beast.

Glowing yellow eyes trailed down the figure until it stopped on her thin ankles, grin growing wider as he set his sights on his target. If he could slice her leg, then maybe he could get her to topple over where he can finish the job.

Holding his knife in the upward position, Fliqpy snuck up until he was right behind her, eyes widening in excitement as he readied his knife in the air to make a clean straight cut.

That is, until her foot suddenly swung back, heel connecting with his jaw.

The little bear flew up into the air before landing with a loud thud, groaning, his knife clattering to the ground a short distance away.

"-I'm glad that Handy finally decided to ask you out...oh my gosh! I'm sorry P-Petunia, I have to call you back!" Flaky gasped, hanging up the phone and hurrying to the injured bear.

"I-I'm sorry Flippy, are you okay? I didn't know you were behind me," she carefully picked him up and cradled him against her chest. "What are you doing out of bed anyways?"

Light green eyes blinked open blearily, looking around in confusion before settling on the worried face above it. A sharp sting suddenly bloomed on his middle, he whined, placing his paws on it tenderly.

"Oh, you p-poor thing, I think you reopened your wound." She rubbed her fingers on his bandages, carrying him back to her room.

**xXx**

Sitting back, Flaky admired her handiwork. "There. All better."

Rubbing his paws over his belly, Flippy sent her a sweet smile, settling back onto the fluffy pillow.

Flaky blushed, unable to get over the fact of how cute the bear is. "Well, since you're awake, do you want something to eat?"

With some difficulty, Flippy pushed himself up until he was sitting. Making a small sound, he nodded his head eagerly, stomach making a low rumbling noise.

"Here," she held her inviting hands down to him, he smiled and placed his paws on her arms as she gently gripped his middle and picked him up. "I'll let you go watch tv in the living room so you're not bored."

Taking the pillow he was previously using, Flaky carried them both into the living room. First placing down the pillow, then gently setting the bear down onto his back, little paws resting on his chest.

Grabbing the remote and turning on the tv, she flipped through the channels until she found a cartoon with a cowardly purple dog. "T-this show should keep you entertained until I'm finished."

And with that, she left him with the tv, giggling everytime something funny happened.

About halfway into the second episode did a pleasant smell drift into Flippy's nostrils. Lifting his head into the air, the bear's heart shaped nose twitched as he continued sniffing, feeling his stomach grumbling impatiently.

He perked up when Flaky made her way around the couch and took a seat next to him, holding a plateful of chicken covered in gravy on her lap.

A bit of drool dripped off his open jaw as he hungrily eyed the delicious meat. Flaky giggled at his expression and picked up the fork, piercing a piece of chicken, she held it in front of Flippy. "You must be starving by now."

He nodded absentmindedly, staring at the way the gravy slid tantalizingly down the pale chicken. Finally, he leaned forward and took a large bite, savoring the taste, he chewed slowly.

Crimson eyes watched him expectantly, waiting for his reaction to her food. He eventually swallowed the piece of chicken, and smiled widely with a satisfied 'mmmm!'

Gazing at her, Flippy waited patiently as she speared another piece and held it out to him with a happy smile, glad that he liked the food.

In just a couple minutes the whole plate was empty. Flippy flopped onto his back with a pleasant sigh, patting his belly with his paws, never having felt so full in his life.

Flaky smiled softly at the bear and left to go wash the dishes, light green eyes watched her affectionately until she disappeared from his sight; he wished he could somehow repay her for her kindness. After all, his whole life he only took care of himself, never had someone taken care of him like this before.

The show with the purple dog ended and he quickly grew bored with the commercials. He could hear Flaky still washing the dishes in the kitchen and decided to go watch her instead, he carefully climbed off the couch, making sure not to reopen anything and began walking to the kitchen when something shiny caught his eye a few feet ahead of him.

Curiosity taking over him, Flippy jogged to the shiny item and picked it up, automatically realizing that it was his bowie knife. He blinked in confusion, wondering how it got in the living room.

But then he made the fatal mistake of looking at his reflection on the shiny surface. All he saw was a flash of yellow before everything went black, his other side taking over.

The bear with his cheshire grin in place, continued his trek into the kitchen, spotting the same red head from earlier washing a frying pan as she hummed.

He eyed her ankle before deciding against it when he remembered what happened earlier. Frowning, his yellow eyes glanced over her, wondering how he was going to kill her.

The manic grin creeped back onto his face as he decided that climbing up onto the counter would be the best option. From there he could jump on her and stab her in the chest as much as he liked.

Placing the side of his knife into his mouth and clenching his teeth down on it. Fliqpy than began to climb the side of the counter, finding it a lot more difficult than he originally thought.

Finally reaching the top, he rested his paws on the cool counter and placed his head onto the soothing marble, panting heavily through the knife in his mouth, it didn't help that his injuries slowed him down immensely.

He was just about to pull his whole body up onto the counter when the running water stopped and a frying pan suddenly smacked him full on in the face as Flaky spun around to go put it back.

And just like earlier, Fliqpy felt himself lose his grip on the counter and flew in the air to drop on the ground with a thud, his unmoving form groaning in pain.

A gasp was heard, along with the sound of metal clanging onto the ground as Flaky dropped the pan and kneeled down next to the whimpering bear. "Oh no, not again! I'm so sorry Flippy!"

Fliqpy could only lay there, whimpering pathetically as pain leaked through every part of his body.

Damn, this bitch is hard to kill.

**xXx**

**Well, theres Fliqpy, trying to kill someone two times his size. :3**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning for Fliqpy's mouth and thoughts.**

**xXx**

Flaky nearly had a panic attack when the little green bear just laid limply on the ground, a mix of what sounded like a whimper and a growl escaping him every couple seconds.

"O-oh my god, I-I'm so sorry Flippy," she reached down and scooped him up into her arms. "I'll p-patch you back up again!"

Fliqpy merely made a grumbling sound as his tiny body was pressed to her soft chest.

Bitch is lucky that he didn't even have the strength to bite her tits off.

And so, he went still in her arms and let her carry him to wherever she was taking him, probably to toss him outside with the other wild animals.

But he was surprised to find that she only brought him back to that large bed that he had first woken on, laying him gently on the mattress, she began unwrapping the gauze and cleaning his aching wounds.

Huh.

So, she was the one that fixed him up then.

Fliqpy just laid back and watched her dress his wounds with empty yellow eyes, a hint of intrigue swimming in the golden depths as they took in her rosy face completely concentrated on making sure his wounds were wrapped up perfectly.

Okay. Maybe she isn't so bad and he'll consider sparing her for healing him.

But only for now.

When he's better and perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

That's when he'll kill her.

So, until then, he'll just come up with plans and different ways that he could kill her for when the time comes.

While she was finishing up, the yellow eyes roamed over her, stopping just below her chin.

Maybe he'll slit her slender throat..

Or maybe he could stab the shit out of her pillowy chest, maybe cut it open and see what makes it so soft.

Or maybe, just maybe, he could slice open her abdomen, rip out her intestines and force her to eat one while choking her with the other...

A small pink tongue slipped along the sharpened teeth of the little bear as he continued with his homicidal thoughts, a malicious glint appearing in those eerie yellow eyes as he stared at the smiling redhead who sat back, finally finishing her work.

"T-there! All better. Hopefully, we won't have anymore a-accidents." She told him, packing up her kit and leaving to put it back, snapping the bear out of his thoughts when she was out of his field of vision.

In just a couple seconds she was back and smiling at him, apparently not noticing the slight differences between him and his counterpart.

Placing part of the blanket over him, Flaky rubbed his head affectionately. "I'm going to make you cookies for putting you in p-pain earlier, okay?" He growled with a frown, extremely tempted to lift his head and bite her fingers off.

His redheaded caretaker took that as a yes and strolled merrily out of the room, humming softly to herself as she reached the kitchen and took out everything needed to make the dessert.

Fliqpy just relaxed his sore body back onto the soft pillow and glared up at the ceiling. His sharp teeth gritted together in agitation, small paws clenching and unclenching around the blanket.

Fuck. How much he would give just to rip something apart and feel the warm liquid soak into his fur, the wonderful thick coppery scent drifting up into his heart shaped nose.

He shuddered in pleasure at his thoughts. He especially craved to have the thick, metallic substance coating his tongue to slide down his dry throat...

It was about an hour later where Fliqpy was twitching insanely at the amount bloodlust that was soaring through his veins, that he was just about to jump up and attempt to kill the redhead again.

But that was quickly dashed when she chose that exact moment to enter the room with a plate of steaming cookies.

Almost immediately Fliqpy could feel his other half stir and begin to awaken to take control once again at the scent of the delicious sweets.

She lowered the plate to his level and before he could even think of fighting for control, his other half had completely awaken and Fliqpy felt himself tossed back into darkness.

Flippy blinked and smiled widely at the cookies. He wasn't sure how he ended up in bed when he was in the living room earlier or why Flaky was giving him a plate of cookies, but he didn't care at the moment.

The bear made a happy noise and reached out for a cookie and stuffed it in his mouth; despite the fact that it was still cooling down and burning his mouth, Flippy still found it very soft and delicious.

Flaky looked at him worriedly as he chewed. "You didn't burn y-your mouth, did you Flippy? The cookies were still really hot.."

He shook his head and swallowed the bit that was in his mouth and sent her a satisfied smile to show that he liked it as he reached for another piece, not even caring about the heat anymore.

She smiled and laid down next to him on the bed, watching him devour the whole plate as she absently toyed with his little furry tail. Flippy paused and giggled at her touch before proceeding with eating. He never did get the pleasure of having this much food before so he was going to eat as much as he could, even if he gets full.

He soon finished the entire plate and let out a small yawn, feeling exhausted for some strange reason. He blinked and stared down at his paws contemplatively.

Why was he tired? He didn't do anything but lay around and eat, didn't he?

But then again there was all those times that he was missing and couldn't for the life of him, remember.

He shivered, the fact that he was missing periods of times is scary...but, yawning again, he decided that he'll think about it more later. Right now he was just tired.

Spotting the redhead still next to him, Flippy crawled closer to her and settled his furry head in the crook of her arm. Nuzzling his moist nose on her skin, Flippy smiled contently and watched her sleepily.

Flaky bit the bottom of her lip to contain a squeak at how cute he is and lifted a hand to rub his ear, watching his eyelids become heavier at the soothing ministration.

"I-it's nice to have you here Flippy. It's less lonely w-when you have someone living with you." She mumbled, as his drowsy emerald eyes finally succumbed to sleeps embrace, just barely catching her words.

Now, she just has to figure out how to move him off her arm without waking him, so she could go fix his jacket.

**xXx**

**Short chapter is short. Hopefully, I can make it longer next time. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D **


	5. Filthy animals have feelings too!

"F-Flippy, stop it." Flaky scolded halfheartedly, unable to keep the serious look on her face as Flippy smirked devilishly and stuck a paw out to playfully swat at the soaking cloth that she was trying to wipe him with.

It's been a few days since she first found him and when Flaky noticed that his pristine neon green coat was starting to look quite dull with the dirt matted into it, she figured that scrubbing him with a wet cloth would suffice for now, considering she was too scared to put him in her bathtub yet with his injuries still in the middle of healing.

The only problem with wiping him with a cloth was that he kept thinking that it was playtime instead, giving Flaky a hard time just to clean the little bear without him cheerfully swatting or kicking at her hand holding the cloth.

Occasionally, he would nip lightly at her; the first time Flaky even felt his teeth touch her skin, she nearly had a heart attack at the small contact, but once she noticed that he meant no harm by it, she ended up giggling nervously and attempted to clean him again, where he mischievously nipped at her again, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin.

She pouted when she saw the proud smirk on his cute face.

Seems the miniature bear had a bit of a troublemaking side to him, despite his innocent nature.

But that was a couple days ago; now Flaky being so used to his playful biting and swatting, hardly showed any reaction except exasperation at his attempts to make trouble.

Puffing out her cheeks in annoyance, Flaky ignored his swinging paws and moved in straight for his face, he automatically turned his head and tried to nip at her hand, but using her free hand, she grabbed his muzzle and turned him so he faced the opposite direction of the cloth - making it easier for her to start scrubbing his fur.

Making a grumbling noise through his trapped muzzle, the bear began to struggle under her hold, uselessly kicking his hind legs as his paws whacked gently at her wrist to make her let go. "Rrrrr."

"Oh, s-stop it Flippy," she told him, scrubbing him as soft as she could to take out any lingering dirt. "I need to keep you as clean as I can if you're gonna be s-sleeping on my b-bed. I just cleaned the sheets today, y-you know."

He didn't seem to care as he continued to vainly struggle in her surprisingly strong hold.

"A-and my friend is visiting today," she informed him, turning his head to the other side to finish wiping the rest of his face. "She's a b-bit of a clean f-freak. I don't w-want her injuring you f-further by trying to t-toss you into the sink..."

Finished with his head, Flaky moved to clean any part of his middle that wasn't covered by gauze, he stopped struggling and growling at that point and instead started giggling, little paws trying to push away the hand that was the cause of the tickling sensation.

"F-Flippy, knock it off, she'll be here s-soon." The redhead complained while holding back her own laughter at his childish antics.

After much complaining and having to hold the little bear still, Flaky finally managed to finish cleaning him to the best of her abilities.

Now with one of her old brushes in hand, Flaky now had a different reason to keep him still, seeing as he was trying to run from the brush. A couple minutes of silent struggles found Flaky having to wrap her legs around his body to keep him still as her free hand held his head in place while she dragged the brush through his unkempt neon fur, ignoring his irritated growl.

"Oh shush." She muttered, getting irritated herself at having to hold him still. He made another grumbling noise but nonetheless complied with a slouch of his shoulders so she could finally finish getting him ready without a headache.

"There. Y-you should look nice enough to not m-make her OCD act up." Flaky smiled, placing his beret on his head and handing him his now fixed jacket, watching him slip it on with a smile.

Right as he zipped up the camouflage jacket is when they heard a knock at the door. "Oh, that must be her. C-come on Flippy." Smiling happily, the energetic redhead scooped up the small bear off the bed and into her arms, eager to show him to her friend.

Pulling open the door, Flaky grinned at the blue haired woman. "Hi P-Petunia!"

"Hi Fla- oh my god, what is _that_?!" Cobalt eyes stared in horror at the lime colored animal in her friend's arms.

The smile instantly dropped from Flaky's face as worry began to replace it. Did she miss a spot while cleaning him? Her arms unconsciously tightened around the bear protectively, just in case her germophobic friend tries anything drastic.

"T-this is my f-friend Flippy, I f-found him injured on my l-lawn a couple d-days ago..I t-told you about h-him remember?" Try as she might, Flaky could not keep the panic from lacing her soft voice at her friend's intense stare.

"Oh Flaky, when you said friend, I thought you meant a human. Not this," her glossy lips curled up into a disgusted sneer as she practically spat the word out like it was the most disgusting thing in the world. "_Animal_."

Despite all his harsh military training meant to toughen him up for practically anything the enemy threw at him - Flippy was still extremely sensitive and couldn't help but shrink under her judgmental stare with a whimper.

Flaky held him closer in an attempt to hide him from Petunia's hard stare, feeling more nervous by the second, especially when she noticed her blue haired friend's breathing picking up, a clear signal that her disorder was beginning to act up.

"I-I cleaned him b-before you got here.." Flaky added, wanting to soothe her anxious friend's problem.

But it did nothing to help the woman that was about to start hyperventilating, because in her eyes, Flippy was a wild animal, and wild animals equals dirty animals that rolled around in dirt and shit all day.

She could feel herself getting sicker the longer she looked at it. "Please Flaky," her trembling fingers pressed to her forehead as she took deep breaths to calm down. "Get that filthy animal out of my sight. Please, I can't handle looking at it anymore."

Flippy stiffened in her arms at that and she couldn't bear to look down and see what kind of expression he wore. "F-Flippy's a h-he." Flaky muttered weakly, withering under Petunia's visibly stressed form.

"He, she, it, I don't care. Just get that thing out of my sight Flaky. I'm serious." Seeing that Petunia was close to bursting, Flaky submitted with a nod.

"O-ok, um...just m-make yourself at h-home while I go p-put Flippy in m-my room." Petunia hummed while still refusing to look their way.

"Oh and Flaky," Petunia piped up before she could leave. "Please change your shirt and wash your hands when you put the animal away..oh and cover your dandruff covered hair with a beanie please."

"O-ok." The submissive woman agreed with a sad frown, not believing how horrible this visit was already going.

Reaching her room and placing the silent bear on her bed, Flaky looked at him and nearly felt her heart break in two at his expression.

Clear tears pricked the corners of his shiny emerald eyes as he seemed to be desperately trying to hold back his hurt feelings. His little paws opened and closed around his army jacket in frustration, his heart shaped nose sniffed occasionally to help keep the brewing tears at bay.

Biting her lip, Flaky kneeled down in front of him with her own eyes beginning to sting at his heartbreaking expression. "I-I'm sorry F-Flippy, Petunia doesn't mean the things she said...it w-was her disorder t-that caused her to s-say such hurtful things...p-please don't take it p-personally."

Despite her comforting words, a few drops still managed to escape Flippy's wide eyes, lifting her hands up to him, Flaky swiped at the shiny liquid.

Sending him a small smile, Flaky continued wiping at his eyes. "I-if it make y-you feel any better, I still think you're the c-cutest bear I've e-ever seen."

It seemed to work a bit as the sniffling bear brought up his paws to rest on her wrists as he sent her a grateful smile.

Feeling that it was now safe enough to leave him by himself, Flaky rubbed his ear affectionately before getting up and heading to her dresser to pick out another shirt to wear. "I-I'm sorry Flippy, b-but you're going to have to wait in here for n-now until Petunia leaves. S-she shouldn't be h-here for too long though." She told him, pulling off her sweater and tossing it to the side before pulling on an almost identical one to the first one.

She sighed, tying her long hair up into a bun and grabbed the red beanie that she bought just in case Petunia gets into her fits like this. Stopping in front of Flippy, Flaky bent down and gave him a quick peck on the top of his furry head. "I'll be back soon, ok?"

Now, in spite of his hurt feelings, Flippy now felt a fluttery feeling in his chest too, making him confused at the mixture of the two drastically different emotions as he watched her disappear out the door, leaving a sliver of an opening just in case he needed anything.

With a depressed sigh, Flippy dropped back against his fluffy pillow and stared at the ceiling with a downtrodden expression.

He wasn't filthy was he?

'_I say the clean freak should die for being such a bitch_.' A dark voice whispered in the back of his head. He automatically shot up with a startled gasp, wondering where the voice came from.

'_W-who was that?_' He thought worriedly, he didn't like that voice, it made him nervous and it scared him to not know where it came from.

He just hoped that he was hearing things and it didn't actually come from his own mind.

He would never think things like that.

Getting no reply, Flippy let out a relieved sigh and slumped back onto his pillow, passing the voice off as a part of his imagination.

After all, he would never think that someone should die.

**xXx**

**I love Petunia, I do, but I doubt she would have any tolerance for animals, no matter how clean they look. xp Still, I'm contemplating on whether or not I should let Fliqpy kill her next chapter. :3**

**Hehe, and I was listening to My Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead the whole time I wrote this, how unfitting, xD**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D (p.s. I'm still stalking you AmI, whether you like it or not. :3)**


	6. Petunia Washes Her Face

**Warning for language and character death.**

**xXx**

Tucking any stray strands of hair underneath the beanie, Flaky took one last glance at her bedroom door, hating that she had to leave Flippy in there by himself.

Making it back to the living room, the redhead smiled seeing her friend calmly drinking water from a glass cup, light from the open window reflecting off the glass to shine into her sensitive eyes, causing her to cover them as she made her way to the couch and took a seat next to her friend.

Hesitantly, she reached a hand out to lay on her friend's shoulder. "Um, a-are you okay, Petunia?"

Exhaling through her nose, the germophobic woman took another sip of water before answering her friend with a small smile. "Yes. And I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. I'm sure that bear is a sweetie but I just can't handle animals at all."

Flaky smiled widely, squeezing Petunia's shoulder lightly before placing it on her lap. "It's ok, and I'm s-sorry too. I should have taken your OCD into more consideration."

Placing her glass on the table, Petunia shifted her body so she was facing the beanie donned redhead. "So..is the bear harmless? Too be honest, I never thought you'd be one to ever let a wild animal in your house."

"Yes he is," Flaky giggled. "He's probably the most harmless animal I've seen, I don't think he'd even hurt a fly. I-I will admit I was scared of him at first but then I saw how injured he was a-and I just felt the need to help him."

Wiping the top of the couch with her hand to make sure there was no dirt, Petunia then propped her elbow on top of it, resting her head on her fist as she sent her timid friend an amused smile. "That's exactly like you Flaky, so kind that you feel the need to even help a wild animal that could be possibly dangerous."

"I don't think he could ever be d-dangerous honestly," she giggled again, playing with her skirt since her hair was hidden away. "I personally find Nutty more dangerous than Flippy."

Petunia snorted, her eyes unconsciously trailing around the room for any type of dirt that she would need to get rid off. "That's so true. That boy'll eat anything that looks like candy too him, I still remember that time he took a chunk out of Sniffles when he was dressed up as a candy cane."

Flaky shivered involuntarily when she was reminded of the way the scientist ended up running around screaming his head off with half his body missing, leaving a red trail after him the farther he ran. "T-that was disturbing.."

Twisting her ponytail around in her fingers, Petunia sent a disgusted look towards the black screen of the tv that she was currently eyeing. Was it just her or were there some pieces of dust on the glass screen? "You can say that again, did you see the mess he left behind when he ran away like a chicken with its head cut off?"

Flaky sighed and scratched the back of her neck, of course the only thing that Petunia would notice is the mess..

Abruptly the blue haired woman got up and took quick strides to the kitchen. Flaky could only sit there and watch her friend with a raised brow. "Petunia?"

Seconds later, Petunia returned with a bottle of windex in one hand and a wad of paper towels in the other. Jogging to the tv, the unnerved woman sprayed the screen and began wiping it frantically. "Sorry. It's just I see some dust on here, and I need to get rid of it." She muttered, fully concentrated on cleaning every single inch of the screen.

Shaking her head with a lopsided smile, Flaky decided to take that chance to go get some snacks for the two while Petunia was occupied.

Taking out a large bowl and placing it on the counter, Flaky pulled out a bag of M&Ms and cookies mixing them both into the bowl; she chuckled to herself as she thought about how Nutty would go nuts over the bowl of sweets.

Picking the bowl up and tucking it securely under one arm, Flaky then opened her fridge to take out two water bottles, hooking the cap parts between her fingers. Reaching the living room, the redhead placed the bowl and drinks onto the coffee table, taking out coasters and placing the bottles on top.

She sat down just in time to see that Petunia was now fixing and arranging her DVD collection so that they were standing perfectly straight, side by side. The bluenette let out a sigh of relief, proud of her work as she dusted her hands off and turned back to her waiting friend.

"I feel much better now." She smiled widely, taking a seat and politely crossing her legs, she reached forward and plucked a piece of candy out of the bowl.

"I'm glad," Flaky responded, munching on a cookie while making sure to not make any crumbs. "So, how did your date with Handy go yesterday?"

Petunia, who was about to open her water bottle, instead changed her mind and hugged the bottle, falling back against the couch with a dreamy expression. "Oh, it was wonderful! For a man who works as a construction worker, he can clean up really good. Not a speck of dirt on him!" She squealed girlishly.

"Hehe, that's..good." Flaky replied, it seems the fastest way to Petunia's heart is just too be as clean as you can.

"And he smelled wonderful too - I can tell he took a shower before he picked me up. His clothes were flawless, brand new boots; even the bandages on his nubs were in pristine condition! His hair looked so soft and silky! I can't believe I ever had doubts about going out with him, and here I was thinking all construction workers were dirt covered men and-" Thankfully for Flaky and her overwhelmed brain, Petunia was cut off mid rant by Flaky's overly loud phone ringing.

"I-I'm sorry Petunia, I'll be right back." Flaky smiled nervously and hurried away to answer her phone, leaving her friend to finally uncap her water bottle and take a long sip to moisten her parched throat.

**xXx**

Flippy shot up from the bed with a startled gasp, there was that loud alarm thing again. He bent forward, paws clawing at his head, feeling like something was squeezing his brain the longer that deafening, shrill ringing went off.

His emerald eyes drooped shut as he felt himself growing faint, the ringing tuning out into a light buzzing sound the further he slipped into the darkness. Finally, everything grew silent as he fell into what he assumed was a deep sleep.

The little paws fisting the fur at the top of his head loosened to drop onto his lap, his eyes slipped open to reveal a demented gold, the first thing to pop in his mind was to kill the blue haired bitch that dared to insult him.

Jumping off the bed, Fliqpy padded over to the door, pushing it open wide enough for him to slip through and peek into the living room without being seen. Hiding behind a recliner, Fliqpy spotted his target gulping down a water bottle; she capped it and turned to look behind her, where he could see his caretaker on the phone.

"Oh, hi Lammy!" Flaky greeted eagerly, twirling the phone cord around her finger.

Hearing who it was, Petunia sighed and placed her bottle on the table knowing that Flaky won't be getting off the phone anytime soon, whenever the two got to talking, nothing could stop them. Suddenly, she got a certain urgency overcome her as a result of drinking so much water at once.

Glancing back, the woman contemplated if she should tell her friend where she was going. But the urgency became worse and she decided that she would be back before Flaky would even notice her missing presence.

With her hands cupping the area between her legs, Petunia darted off the couch and ran straight for the bathroom, afraid that she would end up soiling herself. In her rush, she left the bathroom door open and went straight to the toilet, taking the time to use one of her friend's Clorox wipes, Petunia wiped the seat while bouncing around before going ahead and deeming it safe to use.

Fliqpy popped his head in and watched the woman as she finally decided to sit down to relieve herself with a satisfied sigh. Biting his paw absently, the little bear thought about what he could possibly do to kill her, especially in his injured state, he would need to be careful.

His eyes finally brightened with an idea as he eyed the small rug around the toilet as the woman wiped herself, she then stood up and ripped off a couple squares of toilet paper to use to flush the toilet, causing Fliqpy to roll his eyes, geez the bitch can't even touch the handle without having a panic attack it would seem.

Placing the pile of toilet paper she ripped onto the counter, Petunia then took the end of the roll of paper and folded it into a perfect triangle with a wide smile. Picking up the pile of toilet paper, Petunia spun around to flush the toilet and Fliqpy saw his perfect chance and darted in, grabbing the edge of the rug, he used all the strength in his tiny body to rip it out from under the unaware female, sending her falling forward with a surprised scream as she literally felt her feet swept out from under her.

He chuckled manically as he saw her fall head first into the piss covered water, and to his luck her hands and arms slipped inside the bowl too, making her become stuck in her mindless panic to get out, not thinking about her bent elbows becoming hooked underneath the seat in her flailing, giving Fliqpy enough time to crawl up her back to reach the top of the toilet.

Petunia gasped as she pulled her face out from the yellow water and felt her eyes widen dramatically as she realized just where she landed, her hysterical screams echoing in the small space and practically leaving her deaf as she struggled frantically to get out, needing a shower desperately, she could feel her lunch wanting to come up but held it back the best she could.

Her hands slid from the slippery porcelain to land back into the murky liquid, splashing her traumatized face, and getting some in her open mouth, cutting her off mid scream as she began choking and gagging, barely feeling the bear climbing up her back.

Standing on the back of the toilet, Fliqpy sadistically watched her squirming form for a moment longer before licking his sharpened teeth and kicking the lid of the toilet with enough force to slam down onto the trapped female, this time the scream coming out pained - much to his pleasure as her middle was smacked between the lid and the seat.

Before she could recover from the blow, the bear chuckled gleefully with a malicious grin and jumped off the back, his entire weight landing on top of the lid with a thud and forcing it down further. A loud gurgle was heard underneath the lid and he knew her head was forced back into the dirty water, her legs kicking wildly told him that she probably ended up vomiting too, making it all the more worse for her.

Still chuckling merrily, Fliqpy climbed back onto the back and jumped off again, gaining another loud gurgling, frantic splashing, and her limbs struggling desperately to get out. His blood was pumping wildly through his tiny body as he found himself becoming more excited by the minute as he continued the same climbing and jumping, it was a lot of work compared to killing something his own size but it was still incredibly satisfying.

After a couple jumps, he could feel her ribcage begin to bend to the force of the lid constantly slamming down on it, and felt as the lid got lower and lower until finally a satisfying, audible _snap_ reached his attentive ears as he felt her body give to the weight of the lid, the shattered bones probably piercing her lungs and filling it with blood; the two porcelain parts finally meeting together to close with a light tap, squishing her now vulnerable organs between them.

His grin practically split his face when he heard the loudest gurgle so far come to as she practically screamed her smashed lungs out, mouth probably filling with the filthy water and blood until her kicking legs finally dropped limply on the ground.

Now that she was completely unmoving, Fliqpy looked at her bottom half that dangled from the closed toilet and decided to go down it like it was a slide. Reaching the ground, Fliqpy than took a seat by the open door, marveling at his work and just then realizing how out of breath he was, his paw touched his stinging abdomen, thinking that he might've overexerted himself with the jumping.

Oh well, it was worth it.

"Petunia?" He only briefly spotted the head of red hair peeking into the bathroom before she stumbled backwards out of view with an ear piercing scream.

The bear annoyingly found himself tossed back into the darkness at the sound of the scream, his head shook briefly and stopped to reveal wide green eyes, blinking and wondering how he got into the bathroom.

His gaze ended up traveling to the toilet and he immediately scooted backwards in horror at the sight before him, letting out a startled cry, he kept scooting back until his back bumped into a leg. His fear stricken eyes drifted upwards to see his owner staring in sorrow at her friend - the entire middle of her body was completely squashed in the toilet, making the part that was trapped between the seat and the lid look almost as thin as a piece of paper.

"Oh Flippy, I'm s-so sorry you had to see this," she whispered, bending down and picking up his trembling form, running a hand comfortingly through his soft fur. "But atleast when she comes back alive tomorrow, she won't remember the painful way she d-died."

Flippy was so scared out of his mind, even if he's seen countless deaths on the battlefield, it still traumatizes him to see any type of corpse, especially when it's still fresh from death. He was shivering uncontrollably, mind reeling from the sight that he barely registered that dark voice screaming in the back of his head.

'_What?! That fucking bitch is gonna come back ALIVE?!_'

Flaky hugged the traumatized bear as she carried him out of the bathroom and dropped him back onto her bed before making her way back to her deceased friend.

With shaky hands, she lifted the lid of the toilet and nearly lost her lunch at the smell and sight. Her friend's head was completely submerged in the crimson water, chunks of what she assumed was food, floating aimlessly through the disgusting water. She covered her nose when the mixed smell of blood and half digested food greeted her nose and she carefully lowered the lid before she really lost her lunch.

But she couldn't help but stare at the scene with furrowed brows, nervously wringing her fingers together. What could have caused Petunia to die like that? She knew her germophobic friend couldn't have been that carelessly, especially not around something like a toilet.

Plus, looking at the area where her middle was trapped, the lid looked like it was pushed down with enough force to completely crush her middle.

What could have done this? Or _who_?

She began to get more scared by the minute as she thought there could have been a possibility of someone breaking in and murdering her friend.

Now feeling completely vulnerable and unsafe, Flaky darted back to her room and slammed the door shut, locking it.

Maybe she should call Splendid to come check her house for any murderers hiding.

Grabbing the cell phone she barely used off her dresser, Flaky huddled up next to the shivering bear and dialed the number of the town's local 'hero'.

**xXx**

**I like traumatizing cute, wittle Fwippy. :3 Sorry AmI if this isn't as gory enough for you, I'm not as great at it as you are. xD And if anyone's craving gore, than they should go check out AmIObsessed's Restaurant Nightmares, it's wonderfully bloody! :D**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	7. Clumsy Heroes and Role Models

**Stealing AmI's A/N style cuz she said I can. :p**

**xXx**

It's only been a couple minutes since Flaky has gotten off the phone with Splendid and she was already scared out of her mind; clutching an equally scared Flippy in her arms, Flaky cowered with him on her bed. Back pressed flat against the headboard to make sure that nothing can sneak up behind her, the paranoid redhead refused to move, nervous that there might actually be someone under her bed, waiting for her to move from the safety of her mattress.

Curling her legs closer to her body, she wound her arms tighter around the shivering bear - who was mostly scared because he could sense her fear radiating heavily off of her in such overwhelming waves that he couldn't help but tremble in fear at what might be lurking in the small house.

Flaky became more and more nervous as the minutes ticked by and there was no sign of Splendid yet, at one point her arms had tightened around the little bear to the point where she ended up restricting his breathing. He whimpered at the lack of air, reminding her that she was holding a living thing in her arms; Flaky gasped and loosened up a bit, stammering out an apology as her eyes continuously darted left and right for any type of movement.

Everything was magnified when the silence between the two continued to grow, like she could have sworn she heard someone walking around outside in the living room or that something was rustling under the bed. But then she looked down at the little bear in her arms and hoped that it was just her imagination since he wasn't giving any reaction to the sounds that she was possibly hearing.

Her head thumped back on the headboard, starting to get drowsy with her constant alertness and jumpy state, Flippy had already turned to face her, using her soft chest as a pillow as his eyelids began to get heavy with the quiet waiting.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Flaky gave a high pitched screech, actually jumping a bit off the bed. She threw her arms in the air, accidentally flinging the bear in them up who gave a startled yelp at the sudden weightless feeling. Instead of looking at the ceiling growing ever closer, Flippy whimpered and covered his eyes with his little paws, the nauseous feeling of his stomach falling being the only thing he could focus on as he felt himself plummeting all the way back down to the mattress, praying that he'll get a soft landing.

He was relieved to find himself plopping into those familiar arms that instantly encircled his miniature body, pressing him safely against the warm chest. Flaky let out a deep sigh, glad to see that her lime colored bear was just fine - a bit shaken but fine, nonetheless. She almost had a panic attack when she first realized that she had tossed him.

Now that she had him cradled securely in her arms, the redhead turned to see the source of the noise that had startled her.

Her lip twitched up in a strained smile as she spotted Splendid outside her bedroom window, grinning face completely smushed up against the window, smearing the clear glass with saliva - Petunia would have thrown a fit if she were still alive to witness the stains that Splendid was leaving behind as he continued to wave enthusiastically at her.

Keeping one arm wrapped around Flippy's middle, Flaky carried him to the window and unlocked it, using her free hand to lift it up and let him float in. "W-why didn't you just knock o-on my front door?" She asked the hero.

"When I pass by your house, I always look through your bedroom window to see what you're up to. I figured it'd be normal to just come in through your window too." He explained casually with his carefree grin.

Flaky's eye twitched at his admittance to peeping into her room on occasion. Yeah, that's totally normal..

She made a mental note to close her bedroom curtains more often.

Despite the way she backed up a step with a grimace on her face, looking as if she would rather risk staying in her house by herself than have him inside it; Splendid's happy disposition never wavered. In fact, he had just taken notice of the green animal in her arms and tilted his head curiously at it, prompting Flippy into copying him playfully with a smile, thinking that the funny blue haired man was playing a game with him.

"Ha," the hero laughed, sticking a finger out to poke the bear's heart shaped nose, causing it to twitch in response. "He's cute. Where'd you find him?"

Flaky smiled widely, pleased to see a reaction that was the complete opposite of Petunia's disgusted one.

Wait.

Petunia!

That's why she had called the town's hero over.

Suddenly reminded of why she was so paranoid out of her mind earlier, Flaky disregarded his question. "I-I'll tell you more about h-him later. B-but first, I need you to check my house for any m-murderers hiding! That's why I called you earlier."

Splendid seemed to deflate a bit at her reason for summoning him. "That's the only reason you called me?"

She nodded frantically, not noticing the slouch in his broad shoulders. "Y-yes, Petunia was killed earlier and I n-need you to go check my house for any murderers that might still be hiding." She told him hurriedly, holding Flippy close as she huddled by the hero despite being creeped out by his peeping ways earlier.

In spite of being called over to do more work, Splendid grinned widely once he noticed her dependence on him to keep her safe, chest filling with pride. The blue haired man threw his arm around her shoulders and held her to him. "Don't worry Flakes, your hero will protect you!"

Flippy eyed the hand on his caretaker's shoulder in distaste, for some odd reason he didn't like seeing his owner being touched by this man. "Oh g-good, you can check under the bed then first, I could've sworn I heard something under there." Flaky meekly pointed at the bed, backing away until she was standing against her dresser, cuddling Flippy for a false sense of protection.

He rubbed his paw along her arm to hopefully help soothe her worries. His chest tingled pleasantly when she responded by smiling at him and stroking his ear in that relaxing way that she had found out that he liked.

Splendid, trying to be sneaky - for some reason he was thinking he could get one up on whoever was hiding despite the fact that Flaky and him were just talking in that very room and if there was a person under the bed, then they would already be anticipating his approach.

Taking silent tip toes until he was at the end of crimson colored bed, Splendid bent his knees slightly as he hooked his fingers under the bed. "Aha!" He cried, flipping the bed with a triumphant look, unaware of it flying up to slam and damage the wall it hit.

"Aw." He pouted when he found nothing but a few dust bunnies and random coins...and oh was that a thong?

Getting down on his knees, Splendid crawled over to the black stringy underwear, using his index fingers to hold each side; the hero gained a perverted grin as he held the thong up at eye level and admired the lacy design. Who knew that timid little Flaky would have something like this?

Flaky felt her face burst into flames once she realized what the superhuman was holding. Atleast now she knows where that birthday present from Lammy went.

Flippy meanwhile was staring at the blue haired human with a flabbergasted expression, that guy just threw a bed up like it was nothing! His emerald eyes sparkled in admiration; he believes he has found the person that he'll be looking up to now.

With Splendid giggling like a schoolgirl, using his index fingers to stretch the thong in front of his face. Flaky resembling a cherry while trying to stutter out a plea for the hero to leave her underwear alone and Flippy staring like a child watching his childhood superhero; the three were far too distracted to notice that the bed had to fall back down sometime.

A small creak was the only warning that came from the bed that was steadily surrendering to gravity's pull. In a flash the entire bed fell back down like an anchor, landing straight onto Splendid's back and slamming him face first into the wooden floor, leaving a Splendid shaped dent behind.

Flaky could only stand there petrified, wide eyes gazing at the two sneaker clad feet sticking out from the end of her bed, one foot twitched slightly and she wondered if another person had just died in her house. Flippy whined in anguish, covering his muzzle with his paws as his horror filled eyes stared at the feet. Did the person that he looks up to just die right before his very eyes?!

Well, he ain't gonna be admiring anyone that dies that fast.

Suddenly, the feet regained movement as Splendid wormed his way out, shimmying backwards until he was free from under the mattress.

Oh look, he's alive. Guess he can start admiring him again.

Flaky felt all the blood in her body gather into her cheeks again when Splendid's blue head popped out from under the bed. The reason for her red face was the simple fact that Splendid was now wearing her thong on his head like it was a hat.

He seemed to be oblivious to it though as he shot up with a silly grin. "I'm okay! Don't worry about me Flakes nothing can take me down!" He announced proudly, pounding his puffed out chest with a fist.

If possible, Flippy's eyes sparkled brighter in his overflowing admiration. Where was this guy when they were recruiting for the army? He could have been extremely useful.

Oh wait. Flippy slumped in Flaky's arms. He couldn't join the army when he was a completely different species, duh.

His flustered caretaker though was pointing an extremely shaky finger at the hero's head, mouth opening and closing repeatedly as she grappled for words. "Y-you...I-I, m-my...t-the..."

Splendid smiled, reaching forward to use his finger to tilt her chin up, locking his sky blue eyes with her crimson ones. "You what? You want to thank me for showing you that there was no one hiding under your bed? You want me to stay for the night as thank you?" He guessed.

Flaky shook her head rapidly. Gulping and steeling her nerves, she took a step forward and snatched the lacy garment from his head.

"T-that's mine!" Flippy, curious about what she was holding, ripped it out of her hands and copied his role model by placing it on top of his own furry head much to Flaky's growing embarrassment.

Splendid laughed when the bear only blinked cutely at her ashamed face and reached over to take the garment back, stuffing it into his pocket. "I'll just be taking this as, you know, evidence." He cleared his throat, trying to sound as serious as he can.

Flaky could only frown at him, face matching her bright hair.

Whatever.

She wanted to throw that away anyways. He can have it as long as he doesn't expect her to wear it.

"Onwards," Splendid raised a finger high in the air, spinning around and marching out of the room to check the rest of the house. "We are going to make sure that this house is completely safe!"

Flippy copied him, pointing his finger up in the air and making a small sound. He blinked up at Flaky and pointed at the door curiously, wondering if she was going to follow the man.

She sighed in exasperation, adjusting her hold on Flippy, Flaky started out towards the eccentric man, beginning to regret calling him over, he seemed to be causing more trouble than solving it if the state of her room was any indication along with the state that he was beginning to make of her living room.

By the time that she was out of her room, she noticed that Splendid had overturned almost everything in her living room, even unnecessary things, like the dining room table or coffee table. He placed down the couch that he was holding in the air and hurried off to the kitchen where Flaky could hear the sound of rummaging and glass shattering where he probably broke one of her nice plates.

He rushed out of the kitchen and speed walked past her with a nervous grin. "I'll buy you a new one." He promised, heading to the hallway leading to the bathroom where Petunia still lay.

Flaky didn't dare go in the kitchen, afraid to see what kind of horror laid in there after the tornado named Splendid had passed through it. Flippy pressed his front paws against her arms, practically craning his neck to see where his role model was going. He loved being carried by Flaky but at the moment he wished he was on the ground so he could follow the superhuman around and see what he's doing.

Splendid meanwhile, was starting to get annoyed at finding nothing, he wanted to catch a crook so he could be thanked and showered in glory by the redhead. But it seemed that it wasn't in his future the further he looked, finding nothing, maybe the murderer had escaped already..

Pausing, he eyed the hallway closet that was right before the bathroom with a growing grin. Placing a hand on the knob, Splendid waited a few seconds to grow suspense before abruptly swinging the door open to let it slam back against the wall, splintering it at the force that the doorknob hit it with.

"Got you!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at...nothing. Growling, he kicked the wall inside the closet in frustration, freezing when his foot broke a hole into the wall. Chuckling nervously and wriggling his foot around to free it from the hole without making it worse, Splendid grunted and managed to get it free, hurriedly closing the door immediately after when he spotted Flaky coming towards him.

"Uuh, the closet is clear! No need to check...off to the bathroom!" He took off into a jog, hoping that she won't decide to check her closet, seeing the amount of money he probably already owes her when he broke her china plate in the kitchen.

He arrived at the bathroom and immediately recoiled, backpedaling out of the room with a grimace as the smell instantly wafted up to his sensitive nostrils. "The hell? Did something die in here?"

He peeped inside and spotted Petunia's squashed body, recalling Flaky's words about her friend dying. "Oh, that's right, something did die..."

Pinching his nose shut, Splendid checked the only place that someone could hide in the bathroom. In the cabinet under the sink.

Seeing nothing, he gave it the all clear and darted out of the room, surprisingly leaving it undamaged as he took long strides back to Flaky before she could make it to the bathroom. "It's clear." He told her with a green face, that room is going to need some through cleaning and air fresheners, lots of air fresheners.

She sighed, happy to find that there was no one hiding in her house. "T-thank you Splendid." She smiled at him gratefully.

He smiled back at her with a light blush before letting his eyes drift down to the staring animal in her arms. Reaching over, Splendid curled his fingers in the scruff of the bear's neck, lifting him out of the woman's arms and holding him up to eye level with him.

He squinted, scrutinizing the cute face that was mimicking his expressions. "This little guy...wouldn't happen to be violent would he?"

Flaky blinked before breaking out into a giggle. "Flippy? No way, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Flippy reached a paw out and swatted at Splendid's nose, smiling when the human flinched at the playful action.

"Hmm," he placed the bear onto the ground and crossed his arms, thinking as he wandered away. "You've been with him all the time?"

Flaky nodded. "Of course. W-what are you trying to imply?" She sincerely hoped that he wasn't really trying to suggest that Flippy murdered Petunia.

"I'm not blaming the little guy just making a possible suggestion, after all he is a wild ani-" He stopped when he bumped into a lamp with his mindless wandering, knocking it over and gasping when he heard the bulb crack and shatter into millions of little pieces.

Spinning around, Splendid held his hands up defensively. "I promise I'll get you a new one Flaky." He chuckled nervously at her wide eyed stare; he could already feel his wallet burning at the amount of money he owed her.

"It's o-okay." She muttered, not wanting to say anything about his clumsiness seeing as she was quite the clutz herself.

Awkward silence began to stretch between them until it was broken by Splendid feeling something tickling his backside. He twisted his upper body around to see Flippy hanging off his rear with his sharp teeth buried into the flesh there. The bear's golden eyes glared at him, attempting to burn holes into his head, though Splendid didn't even notice the glare nor the difference in eye color.

He laughed turning slightly to let Flaky see the bear hanging off his bottom. "Hey look, I think he likes me."

**xXx**

**Flippy is a little fanboy! :D And all I want to do is write something dark and messed up. :3 And it seems that when an animal bites you on the ass, it means that it likes you and wants to be your friend.  
**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	8. Doink Goes The Knife

**Warning for language and some Splendid/Flaky near the end. :3**

**xXx**

Fliqpy found that it was actually quite difficult to bite through a human's ass.

Particularly this blue idiot's ass.

No matter how hard he bit, chewed, just plain clenching his teeth down as hard as he could. Fliqpy could not for some odd reason bite through this man's rock hard buns. The man had skin like cement and it baffled the psychotic bear.

It pissed him off that he couldn't cause him pain, Fliqpy snarled, digging his pointed teeth once again into the steel buns; only to get another damn chuckle again. Then the unthinkable happened.

The man flexed the muscles in his ass and Fliqpy was literally flung off of his rear to land unceremoniously on the ground. Flaky gasped, moving forward and crouching down to pet his head.

"A-are you okay, Flippy?" He was not okay, his jaw and teeth hurt, it felt like a friggin watermelon was forced into his mouth.

He sat up, paws touching his muzzle as he experimentally moved his jaw around to make sure that it wasn't out of place.

Resting a hand on his head, the redhead bent down to press her mouth to the shell of his round ear. "You really should be careful around S-Splendid. He doesn't know his own strength." She whispered, not noticing the shiver that wracked through the bear's body. Why is it that he doesn't particularly mind this human invading his personal space?

Patting Flippy's head one last time, Flaky stood up and made her way to the oblivious hero. "Y-you mind helping me clean up? I-I won't charge you f-for my broken plate and lamp if you do that."

The blue hero perked up at that. Great! He has a way to keep himself from going broke. "Of course Flakes!" He immediately flew over to the dining room table and flipped around the chair to slam on the floor.

_Crack._

He cringed openly when a leg broke thanks to the speed and force at which he put the chair down. He peeked nervously at the redhead not that far from him.

One of her eyebrows ticked in irritation, but still managed a smile at the clumsy hero. "D-don't worry about that. But why don't you slow down and try to be more careful...please?"

He smiled brightly with a nod, relieved that Flaky was so forgiving and bent down to pick up the other chair, carefully turning it around and setting it on the ground. Flaky, seeing that for now, she didn't have to worry about Splendid, let out a sigh of relief and wandered off to get a broom to sweep the lamp shards.

Fliqpy had now gotten off the floor and was wandering around as he examined the hero; wondering if there was a possible way to murder the man. He ended up in the kitchen, where he found the floor covered in sharp pieces from the plate that Splendid broke earlier. But through the sea of plate shards, Fliqpy grinned when he spotted his forgotten bowie knife just under the lower cabinets - hidden from sight.

Being careful of the shards, the bear began to step onto whatever open space that he could find until he reached his trusty knife. Reaching the knife and picking it up, Fliqpy held it securely in his paw as he began to hop his way back out.

He held it up in the air once he made it out and admired the shiny - surprisingly blood-free surface, lifting a paw to poke the tip and make sure that it didn't need sharpening and was still dangerously sharp. He chuckled, licking up the bead of red liquid that formed on the pad of his paw at the prick.

Perfect.

Making his way back into the living room, the bear caught the hero in the middle of flipping over the dining room table. Placing it carefully onto the ground, Splendid backed away and placed his fists on his hips as he admired his perfect work - besides the one broken chair.

_Doink._

Splendid blinked when something bounced off the side of his head - it felt like a pebble had hit him..

Looking down, he spotted what looked like a tiny needle with a handle. Squatting down, he used two fingers to pick up the mystery item and held it up to his eyes, squinting at it.

"Is that...a knife?" He muttered, turning the tiny thing back to front with a raised brow. He didn't take notice of the lime colored bear throwing a mini tantrum not too far from him.

Fliqpy was growling and stomping his tiny hind foot on the floor in frustration. _'Fuck! Why does this guy not die?! It didn't even hurt him!'_ He snarled, eventually calming down enough to just glower at the human in front of him, wondering when he could get his knife back.

Splendid finally took notice of the glaring bear and grinned. "Is this yours?" He asked, holding out the knife to the animal who nodded.

"How cute," the hero gushed. "I didn't think animals your size could get toy knives!"

Fliqpy's eye twitched as he snatched the knife back with an offended look. _'This is not a fucking toy knife!'_ Letting out a cry, the bear darted forward with the knife held high, aiming for the hero's arm.

_Doink._

His golden eye twitched again, mouth twisting up into a sneer as the knife bounced harmlessly off the steel-like skin.

_Doink._

_Doink. Doink._

_Doink. Doink. Doink._

_Doink. Doink. Doink. Doink. Doink. Doink. Doink. Doink. Doink. Doink._

The bear gave one last halfhearted stab, panting in exhaustion, eyes narrowed in utter frustration. Why. The. _Hell_. Does this man have skin like cement?!

This is unnatural! Why can't Fliqpy even damage him?

And throughout it all Splendid was still grinning like an idiot much to Fliqpy's mounting frustration. "You're pretty cute," he pat the bear's head with a chuckle. "No wonder Flaky's so fond of you, really playful too."

The bear attempted one more stab, trying his best to atleast break the tough skin. Splendid laughed and pushed away the knife. "Okay, little guy, we can play again later. Right now, I have to help your adorable owner in cleaning up."

Fliqpy glared at the human that stood up, now towering over his tiny form. _'Stupid asshole, I was not playing. I want your guts to decorate the walls._' He thought to himself, wishing more than anything that he was big enough to just maul and rip the superhuman apart.

With nothing to do as the humans continued their cleaning, Fliqpy decided to take a glass shard from the kitchen and use it to help sharpen his knife as he sat grouchily in the corner. Flaky had just come back inside after throwing out the useless lamp to see that Splendid had managed to put everything back in its proper place in her living room, leaving only the...bathroom for him to clean.

Or more like remove a body.

"S-Splendid," Flaky called, going behind him and tugging on his shirt. He looked over his shoulder at her with a smile. "Uhm, the l-last thing I need you to do is to take o-out Petunia's b-body, please."

The hero turned green at the idea of going back into that...stinky bathroom but one look at Flaky's large eyes and he resigned with a sigh. After all, taking out a body is better than forking out five hundred or more dollars, right?

"Okay...but can I have a garbage bag to cover her head with? I really don't want any of the nasty toilet water to get on me." Flaky nodded and ran off to retrieve a bag for him.

Now, with the bag in hand, Splendid marched confidently towards the bathroom. Stopping right outside, the blue haired hero sucked in a large breath before being brave enough to step inside.

Delicately lifting up the toilet lid, the man had to keep himself from gagging as he reached in and fisted the back of the deceased woman's shirt to lift her head out of the water; chunks of half digested food slipping out of her hair along with the dripping scarlet water. Deciding to stop giving a crap, Splendid just tossed her entire body into the garbage bag, made easier thanks to her crushed middle.

Tying the bag up tightly, he then put the lid back down and flushed the toilet. Hoping that the room will smell a bit better without the regurgitated food marinating in the spotless bowl. Carelessly tossing the bag to rest over his shoulder, Splendid smiled and jogged out of the bathroom and into the living room.

Hearing Flaky sweeping up the plate shards in the kitchen, Splendid decided to go ahead and dispose of the body by dropping it next to the trash can. It'll disappear by the next day anyways when Petunia gets revived.

Heading back inside and walking past the bear still grumpily sharpening his knife. Splendid stopped by the opening to the kitchen, leaning on the archway; he smiled crookedly at the petite female as she dropped the last of the shards into her trash. She picked up the plastic disposal bag, planning to tie it and toss it outside, but deciding to be a gentleman, the hero moved forward and scooped it out of her hands, offering to take it out for her.

He also didn't want her to see where he decided to just lazily toss Petunia's body.

When he came back inside, he found Flaky waiting inside the living room for him; grouchy green bear cradled in her arms as usual - who was still fully concentrated on sharpening his knife with the glass shard that he refused to give to Flaky to throw away.

The blue hero strode forward until he was standing in front of her, gazing at her with his friendly smile. Fliqpy paused in his sharpening to glare up at the blue human. Why was he so close? He doesn't appreciate his space being invaded by idiots.

Flaky blushed lightly as she smiled shyly at the man, she adjusted her hold slightly on the bear she was carrying. "Uhm, I-I don't know how to t-thank you for your help t-today." _'Even though you've broken almost everything in my house.'_

Splendid didn't say anything, his sky blue eyes drifted down to stare mesmerized at her full, glossy lips.

"S-so, uhm, I'll just say t-thank you for today and if there's anything I c-can do to repay your ki-" Her crimson eyes widened, cheeks bursting into flames when she suddenly felt her lips covered by another soft pair. Gloved hands moved up to cup her face as the man tilted his head to better fit his lips to hers.

Golden eyes widened at the sight above them, Fliqpy's bewildered face quickly twisted into an infuriated expression. Oh, _hell _no! This idiot is not kissing _his_ owner!

The bear growled loudly and lifted up his knife to stab the man's chest that was just inches away from his face.

_Doink._

Dammit!

**xXx**

**Yes, this is still a Flippy/Flaky despite Splendid's actions. xD**

**Oh and AmI, sweetie….*throws a brick at your face* that's for beating me up with a baseball bat!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	9. Horror Movies, Bread, and Another Kiss

**Warning for language. Okay, ohyus, I updated so please don't tie me to a majestic rope of unicorns as you go-go dance! D:**

**xXx**

Shock and disbelief. That's all Flaky could feel as the blue haired hero pressed himself further to completely mold his lips to hers, not seeming to mind her frozen, unresponsive lips.

She hardly noticed the fuss that the little bear was throwing in her arms, growling loudly and making a bunch of noise everytime his knife met with the powerful skin.

Gripping onto the bear for dear life, Flaky could only stand there petrified as Splendid worked his mouth over hers, trying his best to tempt her into moving her lips.

Her crimson eyes widened dramatically, finally gaining movement in her stiff limbs when she felt his moist tongue swipe along her sealed lips, seeking entry to journey further. She gasped, which he eagerly took advantage of to slither his tongue into her mouth, sliding it over to her own hiding one.

Completely mortified and embarrassed at the intimate action, Flaky took one arm from Flippy to push against the male's chest. When he refused to budge, Flaky wiggled her head around until their lips detached and without thinking her hand swung up.

_Smack!_

She whimpered at the sting that automatically bloomed on her throbbing palm, though she was more concerned with his face that was turned to the side from her slap, blue bangs covering his eyes from her view.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" She apologized, not believing that she actually slapped someone, especially someone that came all the way over to her house just to see if she was okay.

She felt the heavy weight of guilt on her chest when he finally turned to her with a small smile, though his sky blue eyes carried a dejected look in them. "It's okay. I...don't know what got into me there...I'm sorry." He apologized, gazing at her with a hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck as the other burrowed into his pocket.

Fliqpy was grinning evilly in her arms as he stared at the blue human, soaking in and relishing his now depressed form. '_Well, he didn't die, but this will do for now. Who knew the bitch had it in her?'_

Grabbing her sore hand, Fliqpy pulled it close to him and licked her palm to soothe the throbbing. Dragging his tongue along the soft flesh, his grin widened as he caught Splendid staring at him with a frown as he continued nursing her palm.

Figuring out just why the bear was licking the redhead's hand, Splendid's frown deepened. "I'm sorry. Does your hand still hurt?"

"N-no, it's okay. Y-you don't have to apologize. I was just surprised earlier." Flaky replied, taking her hand back and rewrapping it around the bear.

Splendid blushed, awkwardly shuffling around and eyeing the door. "Well, I guess I'll be going now."

"Wait," Flaky stepped forward and grabbed his sleeve. "You...want to stay over for dinner? You can teach me how to bake your delicious breads." She didn't want him to just leave like that and make things awkward between them.

The kiss surprised her, but she didn't want their friendship to be ruined because of that.

Splendid stared at her silently for a few seconds before a small smile made its appearance on his lips. "That sounds like fun. I'll go buy the ingredients." He told her, heading to her front door.

Flaky nodded with a cheerful smile. "Okay, Flippy and I will just pick out a movie we can all watch when we eat."

"Awesome." Splendid grinned, zooming out the door, his down mood having brightened considerably from just minutes ago.

Fliqpy was sneering at the door that the hero disappeared through. '_Dammit, couldn't she have just slapped him and let the fucker go home depressed? Noooo. She has to invite his stupid ass to stay longer._' He grumbled inwardly, tossing the plate shard onto the ground and listening to it shatter.

Flaky gasped at the sound and looked down to see the already small plate shard shattered into even smaller pieces. "Oh no Flippy, you dropped your toy!" She exclaimed, placing him down on the ground as she began to pick up the scattered pieces, being careful to not prick her skin.

_'That wasn't a fucking toy! What's wrong with you people and thinking my weapons are toys?!'_ Fliqpy complained, plopping down on the ground and grouchily watching her pick up each individual piece until it was all gone.

Once she had got up and thrown away all the pieces, Flaky hurried back into the room and picked up Fliqpy to carry him to the TV set where she kept her movie collection.

"Okay, now what movie should we all watch tonight?" She asked him, placing a stack of movies in front of him to sort through. He eyed the stack with a displeased frown, betting that she had nothing but cute romantic movies too watch.

Digging out a few more dvds, Flaky placed them next to the first stack as Fliqpy began to look through the movies. He was surprised to find that she actually had a lot of action or comedy movies, not a bunch of sappy romance like he expected her to have.

_'Hmm, maybe this won't be so bad after all._' He thought to himself, looking over each cover and placing them off to the side, the ones that he wanted to watch he placed over by Flaky.

Fliqpy paused once he found one particularly interesting dvd. Picking it up and holding it in the air, his eyes widened a bit at the drenched completely in blood knife on the cover. His tongue slipped over his razor sharp teeth hungrily as he took in the delicious red littered all over the cover picture.

Flaky blinked, wondering what he was looking at and plucked the movie out of his paws. She examined the cover and the back. "Oh, this movie is really g-gory." She didn't take notice of the bear's grin widening further at that.

She smiled at him and pat his head. "Even though I'm usually scared of everything in r-real life, I actually really like h-horror movies. Though I can only watch it with another person, not by myself." She told him, placing it down on the side.

Fliqpy hurriedly got up and scrambled over the other dvds to grab the one she put aside. Picking it up, he waved it eagerly in front of her face.

"Y-you want to watch that one?" She asked with wide eyes.

He nodded, waving the movie around with more vigor.

"Y-you sure? It's really s-scary you know.." She warned him.

But he obviously didn't care as he practically shoved the case into her face.

She sighed, giving in and taking the movie from him. "Okay, but I'm going to ask Splendid first if he wants to watch this when he comes back." She placed the movie down by the tv as she began to put away all her other stacks of movies.

Fliqpy snarled. _'Why does the dumbass get to choose?_'

As soon as she finished putting away the movies was when the door swung open to let in the grinning hero with an armful of ingredients to use to bake bread. "I got everything!"

Flaky giggled and picked up the movie to show him. "Do you mind if we watch this movie t-tonight? Flippy wants to w-watch it."

Splendid leaned forward and squinted at the cover. "Huh. I didn't think you guys would be into that kind of dark stuff, but okay! I don't mind watching that." He agreed, heading to the kitchen to put down the ingredients.

Flaky smiled down at the bear that was following and waved the movie at him. "Looks like we'll be watching the movie you picked."

He chuckled darkly, reaching up to hold the movie she handed him.

Good.

Maybe this will help his blood craving for a bit.

Dropping the movie onto the couch, Fliqpy followed his caretaker to the kitchen, where she lifted him up and placed him onto the counter so he could watch what they're doing.

After watching them talk and mix ingredients in a bowl - with Splendid standing way to close to Flaky in Fliqpy's opinion - until it was a big pile of dough. Fliqpy was actually starting to find himself bored and irritated, especially when Splendid moved behind her to place his hands over hers and guided her in how to shape the soft dough.

His golden eyes narrowed when the blue human was practically molded to her back, his nose just barely touching her wavy hair. And through it all, Flaky never really took notice of his close proximity, too absorbed in kneading and shaping the dough with the widest smile on her face.

After what felt like an eternity of glaring at the man until he could feel a headache building from keeping his eyes narrowed for so long; Splendid finally backed away from his caretaker to take out a tray to place the dough on.

With the dough loaded on the tray the two moved towards the stove to turn on the oven right beneath it, and while they were busying figuring out what temperature to put it on, Fliqpy couldn't help but grin when he noticed Splendid had his hand splayed onto the cool stove.

Hurrying over when they weren't looking, Fliqpy twisted the button to turn on the burner that Splendid's hand was over, making sure that it was on the highest setting, the malicious bear backed off to sit on the side so that they wouldn't suspect him. His golden eyes stared fixated on the dancing blue flame, hoping that maybe for once he could hurt the invincible man.

But a few seconds of the flame tickling the man's hand and Fliqpy was glaring once again. The dumbass hasn't even flinched, in fact, he doesn't even seem to notice the heat singeing his palm.

Successfully setting the oven to the right temperature, Flaky glanced up and gasped after spotting Splendid's hand placed right over the open flame. "Oh my gosh! A-are you okay?!" She cried, grabbing his arm and tugging it away from the stove.

"Huh?" Splendid blinked in confusion and shook off any flames lingering on his blackened flesh. "Yeah, I'm okay. I didn't even notice that this thing was on."

Flaky grabbed onto his wrist after turning the stove off and dragged him to the sink to hold his steaming hand beneath the cool running water. "I-I'm so sorry! I think I have some burn relief in my first aid kit."

He chuckled, and slipped his hand out of her grasp. "I'm fine. See." He held his palm out for her to see all the damaged, broken flesh immediately seal up to show fresh new skin, like he was never burned in the first place.

At her speechless, wide eyed stare, Splendid chuckled and patted her head. "Did you forget that I'm invincible? Thanks for the concern though."

Shaking her head to snap out of her impressed daze, Flaky giggled. "Oh y-yeah, I forgot that nothing could hurt you." She made her way over to the counter, not noticing her lime colored bear stabbing the wall angrily at Splendid's incredible healing abilities. Scooping the pissed bear off the counter, Flaky motioned Splendid to follow them into the living room so she could start the movie while the bread cooked.

Halfway into the movie, the three were now sitting contently in front of the tv with the finished bread placed on the table before them, cut into perfectly sliced pieces. Ripping a piece of her slice off, Flaky held the warm bread in front of Fliqpy's heart shaped nose to see if he wanted.

Eyes glued to the tv, his nose twitched cutely as he sniffed the bread before pushing away her hand so he could continue watching. She shrugged and popped the small piece into her own mouth.

Fliqpy was practically bouncing in his seat with giddy excitement as he continued watching the gory flick with unwavering interest, so far the film has proved to be entertaining and extremely bloody much to his joy. His grin widened when a large chainsaw protruded from the victim's abdomen, blood splattering everywhere in the screen. '_Yes! He finally got that squirrelly bitch! I hope he cuts her in half! Oh please, tell me he cuts her in half!'_

If he could, he would have squealed in joy when what he asked for happened almost immediately after. _'Yes! Oooh, look at that slut's guts spilling all over the place!' _He was practically shivering in bloodlust at the murders happening on screen.

The next victim on the screen was shown running away and hiding while the killer walked past her, searching for her, driving Fliqpy nuts. _'She's __**right **__there! The bitch is __**right**__ there!'_ He tugged on his ears in frustration at the stupidity of the murderer.

But then a jump scare happened where the murderer popped out of nowhere and stabbed the prey in the back and before he could cheer, Fliqpy felt himself swept off the couch and into Flaky's lap as she screamed in terror. Then to his already growing annoyance, Fliqpy felt another pair of arms wrap around him from Flaky's side as Splendid hugged her to him, proclaiming that he'll protect her and not to be scared.

And that's how Fliqpy found himself confined to Flaky's lap for the rest of the movie while she herself was sitting in Splendid's lap. Fliqpy glared at the vast amount of space left over on the couch. _'There's all that room and they insist on piling on top of each other, fucking idiots..'_ But he didn't let that stop him from enjoying the rest of the gory flick.

By the end of the movie, Fliqpy had calmed down significantly after the amount of bloodshed he was able to view, though he still longed to have the thick liquid soaking his fur and muzzle, allowing him to taste the metallic liquid.

He was toying with his knife when Flaky was standing by her open doorway with Splendid to see him out.

"Well, that was entertaining, thanks for letting me stay over." He smiled down at her, about to reach out to touch her but paused, changing his mind and stuffing them inside his pockets before he makes her uncomfortable like earlier.

"No problem. Thank you for c-coming and checking my house for me." Flaky smiled widely up at him, getting a blush from him as he stared at her cute face and resisted the urge to kiss her again.

He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet. "Yep. So, uh, I guess I'll be going now.."

Flaky bit her lip, for some reason still feeling guilty about slapping him earlier. "..Wait." She took one arm from Fliqpy and used it to grab the hero's sleeve.

He paused and turned to her with a questioning smile. "Hmm?"

"Uhm, too be honest, I'm not looking for a b-boyfriend or anything right now but I want to pay you back for helping me earlier..so, I figured since you stole my first k-kiss already, I might as well repay you with another one...with no s-slaps this time." At his stunned look, Flaky quickly fumbled for more words. "T-that is if you want that as a r-repayment of course!"

Staring at her for a few seconds and letting her words sink in, Splendid let a slow smile come across his face. "I see, so you're not looking for a boyfriend but you don't mind repaying my help with a kiss."

She nodded, cheeks burning as she stared up at him through her bangs. He chuckled. "I understand. So, this is my only chance to get a kiss from you."

Her arms tightened unconsciously on the bear, nervously awaiting his answer and starting to wish that she had never proposed the idea if she knew that he would be taking this long to answer.

Flaky jumped when the hero abruptly lowered his face down to hers, his lips inches away from her own as he smirked at her wide eyes. "Well, if you don't mind. I'll be taking my payment now." He whispered heatedly against her lips as he slowly closed the space between them, giving her time to pull away if she were to change her mind, his eyes shut blissfully when she didn't turn away and pressed his lips fully to hers.

Feeling like his space was being invaded, Fliqpy turned his attention away from his knife, only to see the familiar red shirt inches away from his face once again. His eyes widened, trailing up the shirt to spot the two humans that were currently occupied in another lip lock.

'_What...the...__**FUCK**__?!'_

**xXx**

**This should probably be the last time Splendid shows up in this story…I think. But Fliqpy needs to beat it, I haven't seen Flippy in a long while now. xD**

***turns AmI into a bear and cuddles her* Yay! I have my own bear! X)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	10. Bath Time!

**Ohyus – Why does that unicorn rope have sparkles?! D:**

**Warning for Language (Fliqpy's mouth and him being a bit of a pervert)**

**xXx**

Panting, Flippy ran around the small home on all fours, not having any particular direction he just randomly went from room to room, enjoying the burn in his limbs. His mouth was dry, his throat stung, but he continued to strain his limbs and push on, it's been so long since he's worked his little body like this, he almost forgot the satisfying burn of a good work out considering that Flaky loved to pamper him endlessly.

His wound must have healed up since he feels alot more stronger than before but he still found himself out of energy quite a bit and he could only blame that on those blackouts that he gets frequently. He still hasn't figured out what's up with his missing bits of time, whether it was a memory problem or not, he wasn't sure whether that would always be an unsolved mystery or not.

He wished he could talk so he could ask his owner what happened during those blank periods.

Climbing up the couch and running along the length of it, Flippy hopped off the armrest at the end, landing perfectly onto his paws. The only other time he got exercise was when his blue haired role model would sometimes visit for a short time - the man would play with him and even jog around the house with him - breaking various things much to Flaky's chagrin - but it was still a lot of fun and better than running by himself.

Making a sharp turn, the little green bear darted towards the door to his owner's room. Just a couple feet from the doorway, Flippy was startled when Flaky decided to exit right at that moment.

Blinking, her crimson eyes caught her little bear barreling towards her. They both let out high pitched screams when they were just seconds away from colliding, the bear unable to stop in time at the speed he was going.

Flaky covered her face fearfully and nervously waited for the impact that would knock her over. She was pleasantly surprised however when she merely felt a wet nose bumping into her legs only causing her to wobble a bit on her feet before she steadied herself and peeked through her fingers to see Flippy knocked onto his back and rubbing his now sore nose.

Gasping and dropping down to her knees, the concerned redhead reached out a hand to rub the bear's heart shaped nose. "A-are you okay, Flippy?"

He giggled at her soft flesh and nodded his head, she swiped the pad of her finger over his nose again and his nose twitched before his face scrunched up and he let out a tiny sneeze. "Bless you." She giggled as he smiled at her, giving her finger an affectionate lick.

Rolling onto all fours when she retracted her finger, Flippy began to do push ups while Flaky watched him with a fascinated smile. She sat back on her heels and watched him do numerous speedy push ups until he was exhausted to the point that he collapsed onto his belly, panting heavily.

She scratched the back of his ears and he let out a low sound, enjoying the soothing feeling; she already knows all the spots that he absolutely loved to be scratched or petted at.

"Why don't you t-take a break and have some breakfast with me? Hmm, my little soldier?" She cooed, suppressing a giggle at the way his ears perked up and his head lifted from the cool wooden floor. A bit of drool peeking out from his open mouth at the mention of food.

Smile growing at his vigorous nods, Flaky scooped him off the floor and into her arms as she carried him to the kitchen and placed him on the counter as she opened the fridge to dig inside. "Hmm, what to eat, what to eat."

Pulling out a carton of eggs and sausage links, Flaky held them in front of the patiently waiting bear. "What do you want? S-sausage or eggs?"

He lifted up a paw and placed it underneath his muzzle in a thoughtful manner, gaze drifting from one item to the other contemplatively. Deciding on what he wanted, he sent her a toothy grin and pointed to both food items.

"Y-you want to eat both?" He nodded eagerly, bouncing slightly on the counter with his growling stomach; he was absolutely starved at the moment after burning off so much energy.

Shrugging, Flaky placed them both on the counter next to him before getting the pan needed to cook them. His little pink tongue slipped along his teeth as he gazed at the uncooked sausages...he was so tempted to eat them when she wasn't looking. He was a reaching a paw out to steal a sausage link when she snatched it from right under his nose, opening the sausage link wrapper and cutting it up into small pieces as she tossed it into the pan with the eggs, making his mouth water with the enticing smell that drifted up to his nostrils.

Fortunately for him, it didn't take long for her to finish cooking and placing the food onto two separate plates. Sticking forks in them, she picked up the two plates and left the kitchen to go place them on the dining room table before going back to retrieve him from the counter.

She let him sit on top of the table across from her as she placed their drinks onto the table before finally taking her seat and picking up her fork. She giggled when he ditched his fork halfway through and began to eat with his paws instead, devouring the plate like a starving dog.

Sitting back onto his bottom, Flippy wiped his muzzle clean as he eyed his owner's plate that was still filled with food, salivating a bit. Catching his stare, the redhead stifled a giggle as she stabbed some of her eggs and sausages, transferring them to his plate where he broke out into a wide grin and chowed down.

Lifting up his plate, the bear offered it to his owner once she had finished eating. He pouted as he watched her go; if only he was human than he could help her with cleaning.

_'What's the matter pansy? You don't like to be pampered by the bitch?_'

He gasped and shook his head wildly; that's another thing that keeps happening. Some unfamiliar voice keeps talking and making rude comments in his head. He's not sure what it is, since it only shows up to make snide comments then disappears.

Maybe it was his conscience, he's heard about people or animals having those...but aren't consciences supposed to be helpful? If so then his is very crude and no help at all - it obviously wasn't doing its job if that was the case.

But he decided not to worry about it; as far as he knew, it wasn't doing any harm to him so he just tried to ignore it when it showed up.

His attention automatically shifted back to his redheaded owner when she exited the kitchen and stopped in front of him. She examined his middle for a few seconds before reaching out a finger and running it down the gauze.

Her hands moved up to gently cup his face as she brought her smiling face close to his. "I want to give you a b-bath. So, we should go check if y-you're healed up enough for this, is that okay with you?"

If he was human, his cheeks would have been blushing as he leaned forward and licked her glossy lips in a type of kiss, his tongue slipped back into his mouth with the taste of her strawberry lip gloss lingering on his taste buds. Flaky blinked her wide eyes at his unexpected gesture; deciding that it was cute, she giggled and returned the favor by planting a kiss onto his little nose.

Laughing at the soft lips pressed against his sensitive nose, Flippy lifted up his paws to rest on her cheeks until she pulled away, picking him up and bringing him to her room.

Tugging off his jacket and beret, but letting him keep his dog tags, Flaky reached around him to undo the tightly wounded bandage and slowly unwinded it from his little body until he was gauze free. Dropping her sights onto his chest, she let out a sigh of relief to see that the biggest wound has successfully closed up enough that it would be safe enough for him to bathe.

Unraveling the bandages from his paws and seeing that they healed up quite nicely as well, Flaky grinned and picked him up to carry him to the bathroom. Placing him into the porcelain tub, she twisted the knob to unleash the warm water, plugging the bottom so that the tub could fill up.

He crawled carefully along the slippery porcelain until he reached the strong stream of water that was coming down and swiped his paw at it curiously, lowering his head, he than snapped his jaws at the waterfall, swallowing whatever water that he got into his mouth.

He had to stop playing with the waterfall when the tub began to fill up and he was no longer touching the bottom, instead he was now doggy paddling around with the widest grin. Eventually, once it had reached almost to the top, he heard the running water stop and swam to edge to hang onto and look up at his owner.

Emerald eyes widened, if he was human, he would have once again been blushing like crazy as he stared at the sight before him; his owner standing in front of him...in the nude.

_'Wow, not bad...I like her tits...fuck! Don't cover them you bitch!'_

Flaky blushed deeply at his unmoving stare and covered herself nervously. What was she nervous for? He was only a little bear.

A bear who sometimes acted like a human...but he wouldn't check out humans, would he?

….

Nah.

As he kept staring, he began to feel something warm dribbling out of his nose but just put it off as water, until Flaky gasped, "oh no, your nose!"

She turned around and hurried to the toilet paper, bending down slightly and unintentionally giving the bear quite the sight, his eyes widened further, jaw dropping open and hitting the hard edge of the tub.

_'Damn, look at that ass, you actually did something right for once in your life, pansy.'_

Unaware of his ogling, Flaky spun back around and kneeled down in front of the tub to wipe his nose clean from whatever substance was there. She balled up the tissue and threw it away before he could see what it was.

Standing up, she then moved to the side he wasn't on and stepped into the warm water, slipping down to lay inside until only her face and the top of her chest was sticking out of the water.

Clinging to the edge, Flippy heard her breath a contented sigh as she leaned back and closed her eyes, his eyes unwillingly drifted back to her half submerged chest.

_'Hey, go over there and play with them. It's not like the bitch'll mind.'_

Gulping, Flippy weighed his options, should he just stay on his end or should he go over by her?

He ended up going with the second option since the voice in his head wouldn't leave him alone.

Flaky gasped and shot her head down at the feeling of something at the top of her chest. She spotted her bear with his paws and head on her pillowy chest, his lower half floating lazily in the water.

He smiled shyly at her before letting his eyes drift close to rest. The red in her cheeks subsiding, Flaky smiled and rubbed him behind his ear, unaware of the conflict that was going on in his head.

_'Okay, now squeeze them.'_

No. He refused to do that.

_'Oh, c'mon you fucking pansy just give them a little squeeze. I wanna see what the bitch does.'_

Oh yeah, that totally makes him want to do it now. The voice in his head needs to shut up.

_'Fine, you don't want to do that. Than bite them.'_

Hell no. That's even worse than squeezing them.

Geez, how is this voice a part of him? He's not even near to being this crude...

_'BITE THE DAMN TITTIES!'_

...**NO**.

**xXx**

**Hehe, originally Fliqpy was supposed to come out after seeing the blood from his nose, but its better if he stays stuck in Flippy's head. ;p**

***jumps on AmI's face* Take boony and I off your hitlist! Dammit, you don't put your loving wife on your hitlist! *pulls your hair***

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
